


Science and Progress

by Kleine



Category: Jia You! Wang Qiu Wang Zi | Prince of Tennis, Tumbling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, кроссовер, ООС, постканон, spring fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science and Progress

_Если обращать внимание на вещи, начинаешь их замечать._

 

В день, когда Ши И прилетает в Токио, с самого утра будто разверзаются все хляби небесные. Когда шасси самолета все же касаются полосы, пассажиры вздыхают с облегчением, а кто-то даже решается открыть глаза. Как и следовало ожидать, в зале аэропорта его не встречает ровным счетом никто, а потому он долго вертит в руках распечатку плана местности с выуженными из невнятной переписки в iChat координатами. Таксист всю дорогу критикует его безупречное - по словам преподавателей в Китае - произношение, долго плутает по городу, жалуясь на ливень, а когда останавливается, цифра на счетчике несколько превышает самые смелые предположения. Грязно-серое здание медицинского университета кажется самым унылым строением в мире, на дорожках к общежитию разлились неожиданно глубокие лужи, вдобавок ко всему, зазевавшись, Ши И умудряется попасть под каскад ледяной воды из неплотно закрепленной водосточной трубы у самого входа в общежитие.

Когда куратора группы на месте не оказывается, становится более, чем очевидно, что сегодняшний день явно не относится к категории удачных. Строго вида комендант с особой тщательностью рассматривает документы, после чего, смерив недоверчивым взглядом, переключает турникет. Комната 609 почему-то оказывается залом для йоги, в котором ему советуют подняться в 906. Дверь долго не отпирают, но даже у ангельского терпения случается предел - Ши И продолжает стучать до тех пор, пока, наконец, с той стороны не раздаются шаги и на пороге не возникает заспанный субъект с всклокоченными рыжими волосами.

\- Чего надо? - любезно осведомляется он, недобро зыркая из-под бровей.

Ши И представляется максимально вежливо - выбора у него нет в любом случае, но не успевает закончить, когда лицо субъекта озаряется улыбкой.

\- А, так ты тот самый чел из Китая? Круто! Моя фамилия Цукимори, теперь я буду твоим новым соседом!

Ши И открывает рот.

\- Фукуда в больнице, - вещает тем временем гостеприимный "новый сосед", крепко пожимая гостю руку, и лишь после этого обнаруживает отсутствие на себе штанов. - Э-э... может, зайдешь? - В коридоре уже успела собраться небольшая стайка заинтересованных студентов аналогичной степени нарядности. Новый напарник Ши И цыкает на них, и каждый тут же торопится вернуться к прерванным делам.

\- Я не понимаю, - растерянно бормочет Ши И, - мы только позавчера переписывались с Ясухиро...

Успевший облачиться в спортивные брюки Цукимори небрежно машет рукой.

\- Острый перитонит. Не свезло, бывает, - внимательно оглядев Ши И он зачем-то добавляет: - А ты ничего, на задрота не похож.

Ши И краснеет так, что нахальный тип начинает хохотать.

\- Да ладно. Ты Да Ши, верно? Можешь звать меня Рёске.

\---

Следует отдать ему должное - Рёске один из немногих людей, который пытается сделать жизнь Ши И максимально беззаботной. Другое дело, что из этих благородных начинаний получается в итоге, но победителей не судят. В понедельник он начисто игнорирует писк будильника, заворачиваясь в кокон одеяла и привлекая в союзницы истерзанную подушку. На замечание о пропуске занятий Рёске лишь машет рукой.

\- Успеем... потом.

\- Но мне необходимо познакомиться с куратором, - зачем-то уговаривает его Ши И. Перспектива пропустить хоть час стажировки ужасает до седых волос.

\- Ну так вали, - бурчит Рёске. - Хотя стой, ты же не знаешь, где новый корпус... Сейчас план нарисую, - когда он выхватывает из рук ошеломленного таким напором Ши И какой-то из сертификатов, тот, наконец, стряхивает оцепенение и неожиданно громким воплем выражает протест посредством микса китайского с японским. Рёске с любопытством склоняет голову набок. - Да понял, понял, не плачь! - говорит он и, подмигнув, хлопает Ши И по плечу. На занятия они все же отправляются вместе. Правда, ко второй паре - утренний туалет и укладка, вы же понимаете.

В течение последующих двух недель Ши И с нарастающим отчаянием убеждается, что его безукоризненные лингвистические навыки оставляют желать - сам он безошибочно воспринимает около 80 процентов устной информации извне, в то время как его речь для большинства становится предметом феерического веселья. Удивительно, как ехидный сосед, с какой-то стати записавшийся в бессменные опекуны, понимает его с первого раза, никогда не переспрашивает, не пытается записать особенно удачный пассаж на диктофон мобильного. Хотя, вполне возможно, он просто забивает на половину словесных излияний, фильтруя незначительные, по его мнению, подробности. Единственное, что доставляет Ши И массу неловких моментов - тот факт, что он не может выговорить имя Рёске без характерного акцента.

\- Чувак, - покатывается со смеху тот, - скажи “р”! Нет, "р"! Серьезно? Пойдем лучше в караоке!

Хотя и попытка исполнить любимую "hey, Jude" тоже влечет за собой взрыв гомерического хохота. Вероятно, на лице Ши И отражается все, что он думает по поводу сложившейся ситуации, поскольку Рёске тут же пытается взять себя в руки и предлагает спеть дуэтом, периодически хихикая как школьница. В целом, практический курс проходит неплохо, если бы кое-кто не повадился переставлять время на будильнике Ши И на час-полтора позже, из-за чего к первой паре он успевает лишь в исключительных случаях. Ожидаемая дыра в социальных взаимодействиях заполняется на удивление быстро: уже дня через три он может похвастаться знакомством с абсолютным большинством "интересных людей" факультета. То обстоятельство, что среди них нет ни одного, кто выполнял бы домашнее задание и мог бы знать об изменениях в расписании, Ши И переносит с легким внутренним содроганием - избавиться от ненавязчивой, но решительной заботы Рёске, задавшегося целью разнообразить период трехмесячной стажировки “в кои-то веки нормального чувака из Китая”, невозможно без существенных потерь, а обижать его пренебрежением Ши И совсем не хочется. Он все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что позволяет себе достаточно много, порой даже слишком - по меркам рутинного существования заурядного студента в период учебных семестров. Рёске живет по какому-то персональному календарю, в котором каждый второй день отмечен как праздник. Поражает то, что, в общем-то, он все успевает и умудряется не вылететь из вуза за неуспеваемость.

\- Если не знаешь, что ответить, - наставляет Рёске обложившегося учебниками Ши И, - хлопай глазами и говори, что плохо понимаешь. И вообще, пойдем развеемся!

Доводы рассудка в обличии Ши И отбрасываются за ненадобностью.

\- Мы всего на пару часов, - заверяет Рёске, честными глазами глядя снизу-вверх, и сдувает отрастающую челку набок. Ши И находит это милым, стараясь не думать, какие мысли высказали бы по данному поводу ребята из команды. Возвращаются они так поздно, что таксист с чистой совестью сдирает с них оплату по двойному тарифу.

\---

\- Я не пью, - с самого начала объяснил Ши И. Рёске покосился на него как на слабоумного.

\- Но попробовать-то надо, - парировал он, когда на столе появились стаканы и алкоголь, - будут спрашивать, что ты тут делал - что скажешь, учился?

\- А что в этом плохого?

\- Чува-а-ак, только не говори, что в Китае модно быть ботаном! - тем не менее, Ши И удается обучить конкретного представителя продвинутой молодежи элементарным разговорным основам. Когда Рёске не прикидывается дурачком (что случается исключительно при условии отсутствия его откровенно странных приятелей), разговаривать с ним можно часами - жаль только, что такое случается нечасто, так как за день его мобильный, скорее всего, раскаляется от количестве разговоров и набранных сообщений.

В свой день рождения Ши И впервые в жизни не помнит, как добирается до комнаты общежития. Просыпается он почему-то на соседней кровати с ощущением, будто в желудке взорвался еще один атомный реактор. Он со всех ног кидается в уборную под хриплое карканье Рёске, что, видимо, означает смех, символизирующий дружескую поддержку.

\- Больше никогда, - подытоживает Ши И, тяжело валится обратно на неразобранную постель и ненавидя солнечный свет за пронзительную яркость. Сделать три шага и завернуть жалюзи у него просто нет сил.

\- Конечно-конечно, - кивает Рёске, придерживая гудящую голову. - Как скажешь, - через минуту он уже спит, похрапывая, пока Ши И не глядя шарит рукой в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки в поисках наушников. Он уже готов сдаться, когда натыкается на нераспечатанную пачку презервативов и резко вспоминает, что кровать не его, соответственно, вещи в тумбочке принадлежат Рёске.

 

\- Теннис? - с любопытством прищуривается Рёске, заметив среди вещей ракетку. Со времен последнего чемпионата, держа данное сгоряча слово, Ши И почти не тренировался, не отказывая себе в пробежках и походах в тренажерный зал, но сознательно избегая выходить на корт.

\- Ты тоже играешь?

\- Раньше не пробовал. Я не особо по спорту, - под яркой футболкой Рёске отличный пресс и явно тренированное тело. Сложно этого не заметить, проживая в одной комнате и находясь поблизости 24/7. Ши И удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Неужели?

Рёске отчего-то смущается, с силой трет рукой шею под собранными в хвост волосами.

\- Ну ладно, - вздыхает он и с жутким акцентом произносит какое-то незнакомое слово.

Ши И отрицательно мотает головой, и тогда Рёске открывает ноутбук. Расцветка костюмов поражает воображение.

\- В самом деле? - с трудом сдерживает смех Ши И. - Ритмическая гимнастика?

\- Эй, сейчас схлопочешь, - вмиг набычивается Рёске, выдвигает челюсть вперед и сжимает кулаки. Если выбрать момент, когда он слишком увлечен разговором, и обратить внимание, можно заметить уйму давних гладких шрамов на пальцах, особенно костяшках. Сопоставив ряд фактов, намеки и обрывистые воспоминания, которыми Рёске невзначай козыряет, перестаравшись с пивом, несложно догадаться, что в годы старшей школы он не только ухлестывал за сверстницами и практиковал стойку на руках. Темное пятно никотинового пластыря на шее, извечная жвачка, которую Рёске то и дело выдувает пузырями, отчего на губах остаются яркие ошметки, и тот раз, когда какие-то успевшие перебрать по случаю вечера пятницы старшекурсники выразили желание занять их комнату в ресторане. Рёске слишком честен или непроницателен, (в чем Ши И сильно сомневается), чтобы что-либо скрывать.

\- Давай сыграем, - просит Ши И, резко переводя тему. - В теннис. Я тебя научу.

Удовольствие, которое он испытывает, сжимая в руке ракетку и видя, как уменьшается взлетающий вверх для подачи мяч, не сравнимо, пожалуй, ни с чем. Изумленный Рёске смотрит на него во все глаза. Он что-то говорит, но расстояние съедает фразу, а повторять он отказывается наотрез.

 

Совместный поход в читальный зал завершается ошеломительным провалом. Рёске проводит с ним практически все время, все чаще забывая ответить на звонки друзей, обещая написать/перезвонить/выйти в сеть попозже. Ши И одновременно и лестно, и неловко от такого обилия внимания - там, где присутствует Рёске, невольно начинает закручиваться воронка вероятностей и происходит решительно все, что угодно. Вот почему попытка спародировать особенно трагический эпизод из популярного в этом сезоне сериала или удачную шутку ведущего гейм-шоу - Ши И ни в коем случае не стал бы ручаться, ведь разобрать сдавленный монолог по причине сопровождающего повествования шипения от невозможности засмеяться в голос не было ни малейшей возможности - заканчивается тем, что их обоих с позором изгоняют из обители книжных червей под арт-обстрелом осуждающих взглядов присутствующих очкариков.

\- Хоть узнал, где библиотека, - по инерции заливается Рёске, выуживая из кармана энергетический батончик, который умудрился надкусить и изрядно раскрошить еще проходя между стеллажами с книгами. - Поехали на море?

Ши И все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что ощущение отдаленности от дома внушает новое, ложное чувство вседозволенности. Он ни при каких обстоятельствах не стал бы вести себя подобным образом в Китае, но здесь, под напором буйного темперамента и множества искушений, даже личные убеждения перестают носить догматический характер.

 

Когда наступает лето, от положенных трех месяцев остаются жалкие две недели. Предчувствие острой тоски от предстоящего отъезда портит все утро, но Рёске болтает без умолку, то и дело тормошит его, дергая за одежду, ерошит отросшие волосы, тыкает пальцами в ямочки на щеках.

\- Нужно отжечь напоследок что-нибудь этакое, - размышляет он вслух, пока Ши И одевается. - Чувак! Да у тебя нормальная задница, что ты ходишь как старикан в своих костюмах? Возьми мои джинсы. Ну-ка быстро!

 

Третье июня подходит к концу, когда Рёске внезапно, как и все в его безусловно занимательной жизни, приходит в голову идея.

\- Полезли на крышу, - горячо убеждает он отнекивающегося Ши И. - Выходные, никто не запалит! Я сто раз так делал.

Когда Ши И решительно отказывается, он прибегает к поистине запрещенному приему.

\- Ну пожалуйста? У меня сегодня день рождения.

Наблюдая, как лихо он карабкается по пожарной лестнице, ковыряет в замке выуженной из прически невидимкой с подвеской-черепом, выбирается на крышу, Ши И почему-то думает, что сходство между Рёске и Цзюй Ванем столь же ощутимо, сколько разительны отличия. Сложись все так, как должно было изначально, они никогда бы не встретились, не узнали, пожалуй, и имен друг друга. Заходящее солнце оставляет на крыше, одежде и открытых участках кожи жирные жаркие полосы. Рёске задумчиво накручивает на палец выбившуюся прядь. Ши И хочет запомнить его именно таким - замершим в своем личном "здесь и сейчас", будто время, на миг остановившись, ушло от них, оставив бесконечность пространства и еще один бестолковый июньский день, который обречен длиться вечность.

\- Так чего бы ты хотел? - повторяет вопрос Ши И. Ему неловко и зябко, несмотря на унимающийся к вечеру зной.

\- Я попросил, и ты уже полез со мной на крышу - неслыханный проступок, не находишь? - подмигивает Рёске.

\- Нет, настоящий подарок.

Рёске молчит так долго, что, скорее всего, ответа ему так и не дождаться.

\- Я оставлю это на потом. Типа, желание.

Ши И вздыхает.

\- Не морочь мне голову. Что ты там хотел выпить? Текилу?

\- Нет, - упрямо настаивает Рёске и, помолчав, щелкает языком. - Не переживай, ничего неприличного!

\- Что за глупости!

 

За день до отъезда утро начинается так рано, что его и утром назвать сложно.

\- Вставай, - тормошит его Рёске, у которого от недосыпа темные круги под глазами и полосы от замявшейся наволочки поперек щеки. - Куча дел еще, поехали!

Оставшееся время сливается в водоворот цветов, вкусов и запахов: еда, чужой парфюм в транспорте, обрывки перехваченных разговоров, очень много газировки. Рёске дурачится, раздражая пожилых прохожих, то и дело теряет скользкие, спадающие с ног вьетнамки, вытирает потные от жары ладони прямо об одежду - свою и Ши И. Девушки заинтересованно поглядывают им вслед, парочка самых смелых даже просит сфотографироваться.

Загнанный в самый угол дивана Ши И выслушивает тосты с пожеланиями от людей, с которыми умудрился встретиться за все это время в Японии, не узнавая некоторых лиц, не разбирая и половины реплик - Рёске смеется и комментирует происходящее прямо ему в ухо, немного громче, чем следует, но Ши И не возражает, толкает его в плечо, получая тычок острым локтем в ребро. Ближе к полуночи Рёске вспоминает, что неплохо было бы собрать чемодан и почти насильно вытаскивает слабо сопротивляющегося Ши И из-за стола. Вечеринка продолжается без них. Огни сливаются в бесконечную полосу за стеклами такси, шофер мурлыкает под нос популярную в Орикон-чарте песенку, которая надоела всем до зубовного скрежета.

\- Не спи, - говорит Рёске, пихает коленом, зачем-то берет за руку.

\- Я не сплю, - рассеянно отзывается Ши И, у которого голова идет кругом еще приблизительно с обеда.

В комнате темно и душно, собранный еще вчера чемодан чинно возвышается у стены - разумеется, Ши И позаботился об этом заранее, а как же иначе?

\- Я придумал, - говорит Рёске. От выпитого его слова звучат смазано - или это только кажется? - Подарок.

\- А-а, - кивает Ши И, - опускаясь на угол кровати. - Типа, желание.

\- Да, - чужая ладонь крепко ухватывает подбородок, заставляет смотреть вверх.

\- И что же?..

\- А вот что, - выпаливает Рёске, прежде чем нагнуться за поцелуем.

То, что происходит дальше, в принципе не может иметь логического объяснения. Но когда Ши И стискивает зубы, зажмуривается до белых концентрических кругов под веками и кончает в чужой рот, возражений у него не возникает. Рёске трогает его с таким рвением, будто ждал этой возможности - нет, конечно, не всю жизнь, но очень, очень долго.

Следующим утром идет дождь - звук смешивается с трелью будильника, и Ши И привычно тянется отключить его, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок и продолжить, но болезненная тяжесть в висках и пульсирующее давление в затылке несколько мешают возвращению в блаженное беспамятство. Прохладные пальцы тычут ему под ребра, и от этого низкого коварства становится только хуже.

\- Вставай, - сипит Рёске, дыша выдохшимися спиртовыми парами, и сталкивает его на пол, - самолет проспишь.

Ши И как раз хочет уточнить, почему и что тот делает в его постели, когда воспоминания о вчерашней эскападе в полной мере захватывают власть в его больном мозгу. Он чувствует, как неудержимо краснеет. Рёске хмыкает, оборачивается в покрывало, с осторожностью опускает босые ступни на пол.

\- Давай, - совсем тихо говорит он, - такси будет через десять минут.

Прощание выходит нелепым и скомканным, как и любое другое. Ши И яростно не хочет уезжать, но воспаленных мыслей чересчур много, а язык слишком сухой, чтобы озвучить усиленные похмельным синдромом переживания вслух. Рёске чувствует себя неуместным и так явно злится, что даже секьюрити обращают внимание. Когда до завершения регистрации остается пятнадцать минут, он прерывает монолог ни о чем, смотрит слишком внимательно, чтобы это показалось случайностью, с силой хлопает по плечу, подталкивает к стойке регистрации.

Ши И отдает паспорт улыбчивой девушке в униформе, проходит по светло-серому официальному коридору, находит свое место в салоне, закрывает глаза и не открывает их до тех пор, пока земля за иллюминатором не превращается в лоскутный ковер, который вскоре скрывается под сплошным слоем облаков.

\---

Еще через сутки буря в воображении утихает, подчеркивая глубину бездны внутренней безответственности, повлекшей за собой случившееся. Друзья налетают на него, хлопают по спине так, что легкие рискуют самопроизвольно сплющиться о грудную клетку.

\- Ну как ты? Рассказывай! Видел Фудзияму?

Оглядываясь назад, Ши И четко осознает, что произошло - он совершил ошибку, позволил себе слишком многое, этого больше не повторится. Однако какая-то упрямая иррациональная часть его существа не хочет отказываться, не желает отпускать. Первую неделю он ходит по общежитию и учебным корпусам, удивленно оглядываясь, словно рассчитывает отыскать необратимые перемены в окружающей действительности, привыкая по-новому, собирает локтями косяки и привлекает недоуменные взгляды приятелей.

\- Влюбился, - констатирует Чжоу Чжу. Остальные в ужасе машут на него руками. - Это как курортный роман. Бывает.

Ши И вздрагивает, будто от удара. Его улыбка выглядит настолько жалкой и вымученной, что даже безразличный к чужим человеческим отношениям Лон Ма не поверил бы.

Проходит время, воспоминания блекнут и укладываются в памяти. Ши И удаляет файл клиента iChat. Он не пытается писать, и не ждет ничего особенного. Возможно... хотя нет, точно ничего. Глубокие личные переживания экзистенциального характера хороши исключительно для героев сентиментальных дорам. 

Жизнь продолжается каждый новый день. Учебный год подходит к концу, когда Чжоу Чжу, с которым они видятся теперь только в общежитии, присылает смс с просьбой задержаться после занятий. Он как раз старается дочитать главу из учебника, то и дело поглядывая на часы, когда дверь в аудиторию распахивается, с треском ударяется о стену. Ши И кажется, что очутился в аквариуме с инертным газом - на ощупь как воздух, но движения плавнее и голоса из коридора доносятся как сквозь стекло. На пороге обнаруживается Цукимори Рёске - яркие рыжие волосы, хорошо знакомое недоуменно-наглое выражение лица, кривая усмешка на месте. 

\- Ну, здравствуй, - говорит он.


End file.
